The Curse
by CrimsonBlack'Soul
Summary: Rated M for horror content and blood.This a "song" fic, SasuSaku. I hope you like it.


**I was inspired by the music "Curse of the Virgin Canvas", by Alesana. It's Sasuke's view on the tragic night that ****Sakura**** died. I decided to keep the original song as it were, without any changes. I hope you like it. It isn't a story, it's just a "narrated poem", if I have to describe it. It's my scene on the lyrics so take it easy on me.**

-oOo-

_**I am here to tell you a story.**_

_**A story that will torture your thoughts by day**_

_**And poison your dreams by night.**_

_**An though I will do my best,**_

_**There are no words that can be written,**_

_**Nor brush strokes laid on canvas,**_

_**That can describe this dark and utter horror**_

_**Of the night that Annabel died.**_

_**The emptiness will haunt you.**_

_**This is a nightmare**_

I look up to the window

_**Is my Annabel really gone?**_

I close my eyes

_**My eyes are stung by daylight**_

I fall on my knees

_**I find it hard to breath**_

I look at you

_**Her body teases me**_

I get closer

_**As the sun reveals the dawn**_

I can see no longer the color of your life

_**The smell of blood still crawls**_

Nor can I feel your warmth

_**I kiss you softly goodbye**_

And I taste your blood

_**Baby lay in my arms**_

I need you

_**And cuddle me close**_

Why are you no longer here?

_**Soon this will be**_

Oh that's right

_**Just an awful memory**_

You're dead

_**(Will I ever be able to sleep again?)**_

Your screams resonate in my head

_**My angel, lie to me**_

I need to hear your voice

_**And tell me I'm dreaming**_

I wish I was dreaming

_**Please wake me up**_

But I can't stand this

_**Please wake me up**_

Take it away

_**A girl like you will always be**_

Why did this happen?

_**Such a tragic part of me**_

Now I am lost

_**(Oh ecstasy, you torture me)**_

I stand here

_**I watch the blood drip**_

Slowly

_**From the corners of your mouth**_

But your eyes still stare at me

_**Your icy flesh is lying**_

Are you alive?

_**Your pallid skin still glows**_

No, you're not

_**I'm starting to believe**_

And the pain starts ripping through me

_**What my eyes are seeing now**_

Is this my love for you?

_**You're still beautiful and yet so morbidly still**_

Not anymore

_**Baby lay in my arms**_

Now it's despair.

_**And cuddle me close**_

It's eating me up inside

_**Soon this will be**_

Will this end?

_**Just an awful memory**_

No.

_**(Will I ever be able to sleep again?**__**)**_

Death

_**My angel lie to me**_

Tell me I can still reach you

_**And tell me I'm dreaming**_

In an eternal dream

_**(Please wake me up**__**)**_

The pain I have keeps me alive

_**(Please wake me up)**_

I can't hold it for much too long

_**I feel like you will always be**_

It's killing me

_**Such a tragic part of me**_

Is this my punishment?

_**(I'll watch to see, you torture me)**_

My eyes close again

_**Sweet revenge**_

I will have it

_**He will pay**_

This hate…

_**He will pay my dear**_

It came back…

_**Empty eyes accuse**_

I can't stand your gaze

_**A face so evil**_

Your angelic smile

_**I'm coming undone**_

I need you

_**The mirror says it all**_

I see my self

_**A crimson story**_

Of a monster

_**Of innocence lost**_

Hate.

_**Empty eyes accuse**_

But I want to join you

_**A face so evil**_

I want to reach you soon

_**I'm coming undone**_

I lay down next to you

_**I said look at me, my real angel**_

But you don't answer me

_**Abyss, I know, I will speak against you**_

I wish you would answer me

_**Fly, forgive me**_

But I know you can't

_**My one I see, never say you know**_

This is my fault

_**Never for me, though it was for you**_

Cruel destiny

_**Fry me, monster**_

I'll spread my wings and follow you

_**Such an awful memory**_

I open my eyes

_**(Will I ever be able to sleep again?)**_

I can't breath

_**My angel lie to me**_

Tell me you'll stay with me

_**And tell me I'm dreaming**_

Why can't I stay with you?

_**(Please wake me up)**_

I want to see you wake up

_**(Please wake me up)**_

With life again

_**I feel like you will always be**_

You'll always haunt me

_**Such a tragic part of me**_

This is my punishment?

_**(I'll wait to see, you torture me)**_

I deserve it.

_**Sweet, Raffish**_

Revenge

_**It will be**_

I swear

_**Mine**_

And one day

_**It will be**_

I promise

**Done**

_I'll join you._

_**A mirror never lies**_

I see my self

_**Everybody knows**_

I'll let them see me too

_**Everybody knows**_

I am hate

_**Do you not see what they see?**_

Hate

_**A mirror never lies**_

This is who I was and who I am now again

_**I see what they see**_

No longer who you saw me

_**Everybody knows**_

My love for you

_**Everybody knows**_

It will never die.

-oOo-

**So… What did you guys think? I was feeling a little gloomy and this idea had been crawling through my mind for a long time now and I decided to give it a go. REVIEWS! ;)**


End file.
